<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Heart (traducción) by Draconia20004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581351">Twisted Heart (traducción)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia20004/pseuds/Draconia20004'>Draconia20004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akira Kurusu is yuu (twisted wonderand), Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gen, Good Akechi Goro, Grim is a little shit, I want to hug Cheka, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, betas are the best, but I love him anyway, fem Akira Kurusu - Freeform, we would die without betas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia20004/pseuds/Draconia20004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla contra Yaldabaoth, Akira Kurusu junto con su equipo, pensaron que la vida cotidiana regresaría. Sin embargo, Akira fue succionada en un espejo junto con Morgana mientras visitaba a su hermano Akechi en el hospital. </p>
<p>¿Qué diablos es Twisted Wonderland?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted Heart (traducción)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580169">Twisted Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia20004/pseuds/Draconia20004">Draconia20004</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola: 3, mi nombre es draconia, pero por favor llámame Drania.<br/>Soy un escritor nuevo en estos medios, así que por favor sean gentiles conmigo.<br/>Nosotros (mi beta Cherry y yo) notamos que nadie hace un crossover en estas dos grandes series, así que decidimos hacer algo con eso.</p>
<p>Una cosa más, no soy dueño de Persona 5 o Twisted Wonderland, esto es una FANFICCIÓN así que es por diversión :3</p>
<p>Esperamos que disfrutes :D</p>
<p>link para la portada: https://www.facebook.com/photo?fbid=2710233329217191&amp;set=gm.676653749651360</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologo parte 1: Welcome to the Villian World, Joker!</p>
<p>Tokio, estación de Shibuya, Café Le Blanc. Jueves 5 pm.</p>
<p>3 días para las elecciones del primer ministro.</p>
<p>Mis amigos y yo, quienes nos encontrábamos en el café Le Blanc discutiendo nuestro último asalto como ladrones, hemos pasado por largos tramos para llegar hasta aquí, empezamos siendo solo 3 y ahora somos un grupo de 8 ladrones. Déjenme presentarles a mi pandilla.</p>
<p><a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ryuji_Sakamoto">Ryuji Sakamoto</a>, mi mejor amigo desde que entre en la Academia Shujin, ex estrella del club de atletismo, es una persona muy graciosa y siempre sabe cómo animarte aun si no tiene tacto alguno. Su alias es <strong>Skull</strong> y su persona se llama Capitán Kidd y su arcano es el Carro.</p>
<p>Mi segunda amiga es <a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ann_Takamaki">Ann Takamaki</a>, modelo semi profesional y estudiante de segundo año en la Academia Shujin, ella es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido alrededor de mi vida y es muy protectora con sus amigos. Su alias es <strong>Panther</strong>, su persona principal se llama Carmen y su arcano es Los amantes.</p>
<p>El genio artístico del grupo se llama <a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Yusuke_Kitagawa">Yusuke Kitagawa</a>, él no estudia con nosotros, en cambio estudia en la Escuela secundaria Kosei, el suele olvidar cuidar de sí mismo cuando se trata de su arte. Su alias es <strong>Fox</strong>, su persona principal es Goemon y su arcano es el Emperador.</p>
<p>La siguiente es una de las personas más tiernas pero letales del grupo, su nombre es <a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Haru_Okumura">Haru Okumura</a>, hija de un empresario millonario, dueño de un imperio de comida y amante de las flores. Haru puede parecer delicada a primera vista, pero es muy capaz de usar un bate como arma, la he visto hacerlo. Su alias es <strong>Noir</strong>, su persona principal es Milady y su arcano es la Emperatriz.</p>
<p><a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Futaba_Sakura">Futaba Sakura</a>, la hija adoptiva de Sojiro dueño del café Le Blanc y mi actual guardián, es una persona nerviosa debido a un trauma pasado, pero ama mucho los animes y los videojuegos, junto con Goro la consideramos una hermanita menor a la cual debemos proteger. Su alias es <strong>Oracle</strong>, su persona principal es Necronomicon y su arcano es el Ermitaño.</p>
<p><a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Makoto_Niijima">Makoto Niijima</a>, hermana menor de la aspirante a jueza Sae Niijima, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Shujin, es posiblemente una de las personas más justas y estudiosas del grupo de los ladrones, aspirando a convertirse en jefe del departamento de policías tal como su padre. Su alias es <strong>Queen</strong>, su persona principal es Johanna, su arcano es la Sacerdotisa.</p>
<p><a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Goro_Akechi">Goro Akechi</a>, detective privado, comodín arcano e hijo ilegitimo del Político corrupto Shido Masayoshi, es mi hermano mayor de corazón y el traidor dentro de las líneas de Shido, siendo nuestro informante y espía, se encuentra en constante peligro, pero es una persona sumamente amable y hambrienta de afecto. Su alias es <strong>Crow</strong>, su persona principal es Loki y su arcano es la Justicia.</p>
<p>En un principio Crow fue enviado para sabotearnos, pero se terminó encariñando con nosotros así que nos dijo la verdad acerca de los choques mentales que han estado matando a tantas personas alrededor de los años, entre las víctimas, se encontraban la madre de Futaba.</p>
<p>Al enterarnos de esto, casi enloquecimos y desconfiamos mucho de él, pero con el paso del tiempo logramos entenderlo, incluso Sojiro lo perdón y está en camino de hacer los papeles para adoptarlo, no solo a él, sino que a mí también.</p>
<p>El penúltimo miembro de nuestra pandilla es <a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Morgana">Morgana</a>, una gatita cambia formas con la capacidad de convertirse en un auto y en una humana (aunque conserva sus orejas y su cola, es adorable, pero que no le gusta que le digan eso), es amante del sushi y los tesoros de palacios, es nuestra guía en el multiverso y ayudante. Su alias es <strong>Mona</strong>, su persona principal es Zorro y su arcano es el Mago.</p>
<p>La última soy yo, <a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ren_Amamiya">Akira Kurusu</a>, soy la líder de los ladrones y comodín arcano, lo cual significa que puedo tener múltiples personas al derrotarlas y recordarles quienes son o combinarlos con la ayuda de Igor, el maestro de Velvet Room y las gemelas Justine y Caroline, las guardianas de la prisión de Velvet Room quienes me ayudan también a practicar mis combates.</p>
<p>Soy una ex convicto, encarcelada injustamente por asalto, incriminada por Shido Masayoshi cuando detuve su intento de violación estando borracho. Mis padres me repudiaron y me dejaron a mi suerte después de salir en libertad condicional la cual estoy a unos días de cumplir.</p>
<p>No soy nadie especial pero un día me vi envuelta en este lio de las personas, la manifestación de la rebeldía en los corazones de las personas. Creí que la vida era injusta, pero me recompenso con esta familia tan inusual como la mía y no la cambiaría por nada.</p>
<p>Mi alias es <strong>Joker</strong>, mi persona principal es Arsene Lupin, y mi arcano es La estrella.</p>
<p>Pero dejando esto a parte, nos encontramos discutiendo acerca de cuándo entraremos al palacio de Shido, lo cual nos hemos decidido por mañana en la noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palacio de Shido Masayoshi. Viernes 8 pm.</p>
<p>2 días para las elecciones del primer ministro.</p>
<p>Joker pov:</p>
<p>— Chicos, vallamos con cuidado, podría ser una trampa — Crow al entrar a lo que parecía ser una zona segura. Le hicimos caso y avanzamos con sumo cuidado, sin embargo, algo no se sentía bien.</p>
<p>— ¿Ch-chicos? hay alguien más aquí! — grito Oracle, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo siguiente que supe es que Goro me había empujado, luego se escuchó un disparo y que alguien tiraba de un hilo.</p>
<p>—¡AH! — Goro había sido jalado como una marioneta a una plataforma enfrente nuestro y se encontraba encorvado, de su estómago salía sangre.</p>
<p>— ¡Crow! — fue el grito colectivo de todos los ladrones, yo me encontraba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar.</p>
<p>Detrás de un pilar salió una sombra con la forma de Akechi, sosteniendo una pistola en la mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, se veía satisfecho, temí lo peor así que al levantarme me intenté acercar, solo para ser detenida por Futaba, la cual se veía muy asustada, La sombra volvió a apuntar a Goro y empezó a hablar con sorna volteando hacia nosotros.</p>
<p>— Me encargare de ustedes más tarde— esto hizo que Futaba se tensara al igual que el resto de nosotros.</p>
<p>—Las órdenes del capitán Shido… El no necesita perdedores — Dijo de nuevo la imagen, esto logro que Goro alzara un poco la cabeza cuando la imagen volvió a hablar — Bueno, esto solo apresura sus planes un poco, el planeaba acabar contigo después de las elecciones de todos modos— esta frase confirmo mis temores, fue enviado como un ejecutor.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Que?!— la respuesta de Goro fue inmediata, tenía en su rostro una mirada de incredibilidad genuina.</p>
<p>— ¿Realmente creíste que serias perdonado después de todos los asesinatos que cometiste? — dijo la sombra después de sacudir a cabeza antes de volver a hablar — No me digas que te sentiste bien al tener alguien en quien supuestamente confiar por una vez en tu miserable vida—</p>
<p>—oh, ahora que recuerdo, el capitán dice que es hora de que recibas una retribución por causar los apagones mentales — esto causo que la tensión aumentara, nosotros ya sabíamos de los apagones, pero aun así era un tema delicado.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué demonios hombre?!, ese cabrón es el que lo puso en esa situación— Ryuji grito, generalmente no estoy de acuerdo con las malas palabras, pero esta es una excepción muy grande.</p>
<p>Akechi empezó a levantarse, lo único que quería hacer es correr hacia él y dispárale a esa jodida sombra!, pero si lo hago, podría correr más peligros.</p>
<p>— jajaja, ya veo…— rio Goro después de levantarse, para luego mirar a la imagen cognitiva de sí mismo —Me preguntaba cómo se protegería a sí mismo si uso mi poder para atravesar su Palacio. —mencionó mirando a la imagen a los ojos en su totalidad.</p>
<p>—Resulta que eres como yo. Está haciendo que un títere mate ... me suena como algo que él haría— estas palabras provocaron que me sintiera un poco peor, considerando las circunstancias.</p>
<p>—Es cierto, yo lo haré todo por él, sin embargo, mírate, tú eres el verdadero títere aquí— la sombra continuó hablando, inexpresiva, para luego asentir casi indiferente para luego soltar un resoplido de sorna.</p>
<p>La última frase provocó que Goro se volteara a verlo desconcertado, para este punto todo el grupo estaba prácticamente congelado de pie debido a la intensidad del intercambio verbal.</p>
<p>—Tu querías ser reconocido, ¿verdad?, ¿querías ser amado? ¡No has sido más que una marioneta desde el principio! — exclamó la sombra en un arranque de locura.</p>
<p>—Tu pequeño! — grito en furia Ryuji, yo sinceramente no estaba tan distante a esa reacción, estaba furiosa al igual que él.</p>
<p>—¡¿Así que es como piensa Shido Masayoshi de Goro Akechi?! ¡Es horrible! — dijo Makoto con un tono lleno de furia e indignación.</p>
<p>—¿De qué se trata todo este alboroto?... ¿Quieren que me encargue de ustedes primero? — exclamó la sombra con locura en su voz mientras se volteaba hacia nosotros para apuntarnos.</p>
<p>Lo que paso después nos dejó desconcertados a todos, detrás de él aparecieron 5 sombras más de aspecto macabro, en rojo sangre y negro, levantándose amenazadoramente detrás de ellos.</p>
<p>—no puede ser… ¡¿Tiene más sombras con el?! — dijo Ann mientras retrocedía un paso hacia Ryuji quien parecía listo para saltar delante de ella y protegerla.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes qué? Dejaré que alguien ocupe su lugar. Quién sabe, podrías retrasar su muerte— esto fue dicho mientras la sombra se reía, yo estaba más que lista para saltar adelante.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Yusuke tomo mi brazo mientras Makoto y Ryuji lo despreciaban, la sombra siguió diciendo que al igual que él, nosotros vivimos para ayudar y servir a otros, se volteo hacia Goro y le dijo que le daría una última oportunidad y nos disparara.</p>
<p>—jaja, fui realmente un idiota— la voz de Goro resonó, para luego mirarme a los ojos mientras me apuntaba, en su mirada se reflejaban disculpas silenciosas y promesas de volvernos a ver, no entendía por qué, pero sentí que se estaba despidiendo de mí y de Futaba. Ella se paró a mi lado, observando de igual forma los ojos a Goro, provocando que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pude ver que encontró el mismo mensaje que yo en la mirada de Goro.</p>
<p>—Si!, ¡Éste es el tú que el capitán desea ver! — dijo la sombra mientras reía enloquecido.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Goro no me disparo, si no a la sombra a su lado, y después al botón detrás de mí, este activo la puerta entre nosotros, cerrándola con él en el lado enemigo.</p>
<p>Cuando salimos de nuestro aturdimiento, todos corrimos hacia la punta, golpeándola para intentar derribarla, sin embargo, todo lo que obtuvimos fue un grito de Goro, pidiéndonos que nos fuéramos.</p>
<p>—¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Quieres matarte?! — gritó Yusuke con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Ann y Haru intentaban derribar sin éxito la puerta.</p>
<p>—No!, ¡lo estoy haciendo porque han cargado con mis errores por demasiado tiempo! — la voz de mi hermano se oía desesperada del otro lado de la puerta, y sin embargo, volvió a hablar. —Así que… hagamos un trato, n-no me lo negaran ¿verdad? —</p>
<p>—Porque en un momento como este? — dijo Yusuke con firmeza, sin embargo, sus manos temblaban.</p>
<p>—Cambiar el corazón de Shido ... en mi lugar ... terminen sus crímenes. ¡Por favor! — su voz se apagaba casi en agonía y mi desesperación aumentaba por segundo.</p>
<p>—... lo prometo, hermano mayor, cambiare el corazón de tu padre, pero, ¡tienes que prometerme que nos volveremos a ver! — grite mientras empezaba a llorar.</p>
<p>—Exacto, ¡todavía no somos oficialmente una familia hermanote!, aún tengo muchos animes que mostrarte y Akira aún debe cantarnos muchas canciones— Grito Futaba a mi lado llorando conmigo.</p>
<p>Algo dentro de mi sintió que los lazos entre Goro y yo se volvían más fuerte y la familiar del arcano de la justicia apareció frente a mi mientras el mundo a mi alrededor se congelaba.</p>
<p>En cuanto el mundo volvió a moverse escuche a mi hermano hablar.</p>
<p>—No puedo prometérselos, pero no caeré así, nos volveremos a ver… hermanitos—</p>
<p>Después de eso, Haru corrió hacia la puerta, gritando el nombre de Goro, ellos eran prácticamente hermanos también, todos en este grupo lo consideramos así, especialmente Haru, Yusuke y Ryuji debido a que los cuatro crecieron en una situación donde sus padres fueron un asco, también teniendo en cuenta que Yusuke y Futaba ya llevaban el apellido de Sojiro, solo faltábamos los dos.</p>
<p>—No hay una manera de abrir esta puerta Mona?! — gritó Ann hacia Morgana, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, se escucharon dos disparos y luego el sollozo de Futaba.</p>
<p>—Y-yo, no pudo sentir la señal de Goro. No hay nadie detrás de esa puerta— dijo entre llanto mi hermana pequeña, sentí como si arrancaran un pedazo de mi corazón y yo también me terminé derrumbando a su lado llorando y gritando. Todos en el grupo bajamos la cabeza, todos lloramos, acabamos de perder a uno de nosotros.</p>
<p>Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos estábamos abrazados en el suelo llorando, incluso mona estaba llorando y maullando de dolor.</p>
<p>—No-no pudimos ha-hacer n-nada, pero podemos cumplir nuestra promesa, hay que cambiar el corazón de Shido. No podemos dejar que un criminal como el siga en las calles libre ¡Por Goro Akechi! — gritó Mona mientras se levantaba del abrazo.  </p>
<p>— Si! — Fue el grito de todos en el salón, acabaríamos con todos, nuestra sed de venganza estaba ardiendo queríamos sangre por sangre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al fin termino, el palacio de Shido fue arrasado en su totalidad en nuestra ira sangrienta, no tuvimos ni clemencia ni piedad. Shido no tuvo oportunidad, no cuando todos deseábamos venganza.</p>
<p>Al salir de mementos después de encontrar lo que parecía un cáliz gigante, nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal, el cielo era rojo y había huesos saliendo del suelo, la gente parecía no darse cuenta. Luego apareció la puerta a the Velvet Room donde todos nos separamos, cuando los encontré estaban en ropa civil y con los ojos casi vacíos, tuve que hacerles recordar, aunque me dolió hacerlo.</p>
<p>Cuando llegamos a <a href="https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Igor">Igor</a>, nos dimos cuenta de que las gemelas en realidad eran las pre-fusiones de la verdadera ayudante de Igor, Lavenza, quien nos dijo que el Igor que conocía era solo una marioneta de un monstro que se hacía pasar por un Dios llamándose a sí mismo Yaldabaoth.</p>
<p>Cuando Igor se liberó de su control, nos dijeron que para recuperar la paz debíamos de acabar con Yaldabaoth, pero que posiblemente jamás podamos volver a mementos. Aceptamos las consecuencias, era hora de acabar con un Dios (Ryuji comento que sería una historia genial para nuestros hijos, Ann casi muere ahogada en ese momento).</p>
<p>La hora había llegado, sacamos a Yaldabaoth de su forma de cáliz y lo hicimos asumir su verdadera forma; aunque la batalla fue dura y difícil, la promesa de paz para mis hermanos y venganza por Goro logro que liberara a la persona del mundo Satanael.</p>
<p>Cuando acabamos con él, todos creían en nosotros, fue como magia, fue hermoso el saber que ahora sentía todos nuestros corazones resonando casi en una sinfonía. Pensamos que todo terminaba allí, sin embargo, Igor nos convocó a the Velvet Room diciéndonos algo que no pensé posible.</p>
<p>Durante nuestra batalla en el palacio de Shido, Igor logro liberarse del poder de Yaldabaoth y transporto a Goro a un hospital, él estaba VIVO, estábamos tan felices de que el estuviera bien. Pero nos dijeron que había caído en un coma, sin embargo, había muchas posibilidades de que despierte.</p>
<p>Actualmente estoy en camino hacia el hospital general de Tokio en el cual Goro está internado, los chicos están en sus casas al ser fin de semana en la noche, pero yo estaba regresando de una práctica de Música, llevaba mi guitarra y una bolsa de ropa, hoy aria pijamada con las chicas en casa de Haru después de salir del hospital.</p>
<p>Al llegar al cuarto de Goro, decidí abrir la ventana del cuarto para luego sentarme a su lado, mientras le contaba todo lo que he estado pasando en ese mes en el que había estado en coma, cuando en ese momento escucho una voz.</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Ah ... mi querido amado”</em>
</p>
<p>Esto hizo que me tensara en mi asiento y silenciosamente tome mis cosas.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Una hermosa y noble flor del mal”</em>
</p>
<p>Mona, quien estaba conmigo, empezó a erizarse, algo estaba aquí y no nos agradó.</p>
<p>
  <em>“En verdad, eres la más hermosa de todas”</em>
</p>
<p>Mis zapatos escondían dardos de venenos y tranquilizantes y mis pistolas y cartuchos estaban en mis mangas, después del desastre de mementos, todos llevamos armas y licencias a la mano (nadie nos puede culpar por ser paranoicos).</p>
<p>
  <em>“Espejo, Espejo en la pared ... quien es el ..."</em>
</p>
<p>Cuando me volteé, no vi una persona, en su lugar encontré un espejo gigante y elegante de pie frente a mí.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Los que se guían por el espejo oscuro, mientras su corazón lo desee, tomen la mano que aparece en el espejo".</em>
</p>
<p>Al dar un paso hacia el espejo, el suelo bajo mis pies se rompió, tanto mis cosas como Mona y yo caímos en lo que parecía una eternidad, pero no se sentía como caer, se sentía como si aún estuviera de pie frente al espejo.</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Por mí, Por ti, Por ellos”</em>
</p>
<p>De repente una mano salió del espejo, tenía manos como garras y piel morena, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era que parecía desesperado, como si temiera estar solo otra vez, como si muriera de frio. Así que tome su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, su agarre era firme pero suave y tierno en sus grandes manos, como si estuviera sosteniendo una gema frágil y sumamente valiosa en sus manos, se sintió… bien ser sostenido así.</p>
<p>
  <em>“¡Porque todos nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!” </em>
</p>
<p>Sentí como me jalaba a través del espejo, cerré los ojos pensando que chocaríamos con en él, solo para sentir que la mano de antes se movía detrás de mi cuello y enredaba sus grandes dedos en mi pelo mientras un brazo envolvía mi cintura con un amor que nunca había sentido en mi vida, fue casi como si fuera algo que quiere cuidar y adorar, me hacía sentir amada de una manera diferente que los abrazos de los chicos, sin embargo cuando me removí de su agarre, me apretó más contra su robusto pecho y enterró su encapuchada cabeza en mi cuello mientras gruñía en protesta.</p>
<p>El hombre que me abrazaba llevaba una túnica negra con detalles dorados y morados en las mangas, cuando coloque una mis manos en su pecho y me aparte para ver su rostro mientras usaba mi otra mano para quitar su capucha y cabello de su rostro, levantándolo un poco.</p>
<p>Lo primero que note es que no tiene orejas humanas normales, tenía dos orejas de león en la cabeza, suaves al tacto, que provocaron un sonido de ronroneo del hombre mientras restregaba mi mano en sus orejas peludas; lo segundo que note fue que su pelo poseía trenzas a los costados de la cara; lo tercero, fue que cuando el levanto su rostro, tenía un par de esmeraldas puras por ojos, que desprendían dulzura y dolor, casi como si quisiera que aliviara todo su dolor, sin embargo también me miro con adoración y gentileza mientras enredaba su, ¿cola?, alrededor de mis piernas para mantenerme con él.</p>
<p>Estaba impactada, jamás pensé verme en una situación así, pero se sentía extrañamente correcto y lo amaba.</p>
<p>El hombre bajo la mirada a mis labios y sonrió galante mientras me acercaba a su boca para depositar un casto beso en ellos, luego su voz y la misteriosa voz que me guio hasta él, hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pase lo que pase, nunca sueltes mi mano "</em>
</p>
<p>Su voz era baja, pero no ronca, era cálida y embriagadora en mis oídos. Me sentí adormecida, así que apoye en su cuerpo; recuerdo que se rio en mi oído y que dijo que esperaba con ansias encontrarme de nuevo.</p>
<p>Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme encontrado dormida en un lugar obscuro y acolchonado, así que, en mi inconciencia, volví a dormir. Solo para ser despertada de nuevo por un ruido desde afuera.</p>
<p>—Mierda. Viene gente. Tengo que conseguir un uniforme mientras ... —</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Continuara… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una cosa mas, en esta misma cuenta esta la historia publicada en Ingles :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>